


I really like you!

by JadeEyedMonster



Category: Big Brother Canada RPF, Big Brother RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluid Sexuality, Gay, M/M, open-minded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEyedMonster/pseuds/JadeEyedMonster
Summary: So many ideas for Killiam fanfiction it's unreal! Love them so much!Like the sky these two... seriously need to chill!!! SO BEAUTIFUL ALL THE TIME!!!





	1. The Niagara Falling

**Author's Note:**

> BTW. this is all fanfiction and i will let my imagination fly for story-telling purposes! so read with discretion  
> that said, i can only write what i see fitting for the characters  
> that said, i do not know them personally so there might be flaws  
> that said, i can only write when i am inspired by something, in this case the unreal and messy relationship these two seem to have  
> that said, it is still a fiction, so chill  
> Like the sky these two... seriously need to chill!!! SO BEAUTIFUL ALL THE TIME!!!  
> (also chapters will not be chronologically but i will try to make their timing clear)

It is one of the world's wonders, so tall, bursting water down into the lake. The natural waterfalls consider it a win when they can fall as deep as naturally possible and the Niagara falls have no equal. They are famous as well. But these falls also keep many secrets, secrets about dead animals, unnatural magic and guests that sometimes visit. Of course, how much of that is the truth that is up to you and how much trust are you willing to give the falls...

William has no equal! He definitally has the most fun, so much fun that he doesn't need to share his fun with others and rather prefers to sleep in the bus on his way to the Niagara falls. He is travelling over there with bunch of these people that are all suppose to understand what he just went through. Being locked in a house full of strangers, being under constant stress and... well it is all very stressfull. It is! All of it! Well almost all of it. And now it's over because the game is over. Normally when the game ends there is a clear winner but THIS winner seems too chill about it and makes everyone feel like they all won something. Or at least that's the happy face everyone is wearing this weekend. William is so sick of it! At least Dre is there to throw some shade at those fake smiles in French.

But now William is sleeping. Like a baby. Trying to catch some sleep because he is sooo tired from the whole show yesterday and the constant questioning today. After a while you just stop thinking about funny answers and all there is left is: 'No, it's really fine with Kevin.'

_'No, it's really fine with Kevin.'_

_~~'No,~~ it's reall ~~y fine~~ with Kevin.'_

Was it though? Was it FINE? Kevin looked so much better after those two weeks William spend in jury. The aweful haircut from before just naturally transformed into the cute hairdo with which Kev won Will's vote. And it was the winning vote!

The ride started to be a little bit bumpy and Will just overheard another great song all those others people were dancing to. Later on he regretted not waking up as the sole survivor Adam Klein was dancing in the corridor. The videos will have to suffice.

William didn't wanted to think about it but there was one person who handled those interviews better than anyone else. He always did that. He always knew something witty and harmless to say. Noone could catch him saying something. That slithering snake, as Karen called him! Their own sole survivor! Kevin had perfect answers in the interview. Well, perfect for himself at least. When Will heard about the apparent hate Kevin got for no reason, he felt a little bad for him as always. But after having to answer all of those boring Kevin questions and seeing Kevin handle himself with the glare like he always does, he definitelly stopped feeling bad and almost started feeling like he deserves it for the sole reason that it is too much fun watching him battle those interviewers.

Oh, Kevin, he is a sweatheart. William falling asleep didn't stop Kevin from glancing at him once in a while to check whether he is up and atom, ready to hear Kev's newest joke or share a smile. Nothing. Kevin was a little dissapointed but also very suprised with himself since he had three hours of sleep since he woke up yesterday in the big brother house. If he would say that his win hasn't sunk in yet, it would be an understatement. But he did it, he won a trivia competition with the greatest reward ever. Reward... oh yeah the money, but what about the title! And what about the game! He always had so much respect for the game and he gave it his all. Not too much at all. He gave it enough for the win and he won. And now he can share this moment will all his friends. All those people he cares about, people he cares about if they care about him, people that he thought about in the loneliest moments of his stay in the house. And one of them is sitting right next to him, smilling as always, beautiful as always, ready to make him smile as always. He was so glad Pili was still so cool with him, as there was ever any doubt.

* * *

'So Jordan is going to be a teacher. So Jordan finished his degree. So Jordan is leaving Rob. Like at least I won this season, because The Fortress has far too great branding to end like this! I can carry the torch on! As always!!!' broadcasted Kevin into the nothingness of his room as he was alone after meeting all of those people after being alone in the house. He hated talking to himself but there is a beauty to it that kept him sane. Almost like his own little radio station - with one faithful listerer - Piggy!

Where is he anyway? Kev started looking through his stuff... 'Where is the stuffed pig!?!?' He was looking and looking but there was no sign of Piggy, his most loyal ally, the son of William, his studying buddy, his only friend in the house after William left. Kev stopped for a moment. He was lost in his thoughs. He sat on the bed underwhich he looked like twenty times now and felt it with his butt. He started to jump up and down slightly and any of his thoughts went completely out of the window. It was so nice outside and the best weekend of his life was about to start. A weekend celebrating his win. All those people were there because he won!

He stopped. Well not really. He knew that was a lie, that they would have come for anyone, that this is a community and everyone is supposed to be a winner so that noone feels bad. He tried to think about all the people that would have come just for him and the list was short. His really close friends, he had no doubt about. And maybe all those so called gamers who are putting the game aside for all he knows. Maybe them. As short as the list was he was fine with everyone on it and didn't want to see anyone else at the moment.

Actually he wanted to see just one person, the one person he only had a chance to flirt with but not really talk to, the one person who decided to sleep through the bus ride and then head straight to his hotel room like nobody's business, the person who looked so good yesterday on the finale when he was jury drilling him and taking in his love from the audience he very much deserves. William was not in the room with him right now, but Kevin knew there is a way for everything. If he could have comp out the game of Big Brother in the fashion he did, he could find William in this huge hotel in no time!

* * *

He still can't believe they did not put them in the same room. He was more than exited to enjoy the weekend with Dre but he didn't need the twerking at night, no! Weirdo was sitting on the bed, like that was the first and only thing he unpacked. He was so tired and he felt like a little lazy baby. His body fell onto the bed as fast as he put the key into the wheel yesterday. Like he would have voted for anyone other than Kevin. He was being honest about voting for Dre but the two of them being in finale together is a fiction beyond fictions and even then William was very reconciled with his patheticity of his feeling towards Kevin. He was not in love but Kevin was his 'eye candy' how Dre once called him. And Weirdo knew that, he vitnessed it. All the kissing, all the touching, all the sexual desperation of his HOH week. And now Weirdo was vitnessing all the sexual desperation of this moment. Weirdo was weird. His smile was weird.

'hihihihihi' William started to immitate Weirdo's laugh. 'hihihihihi'

William kept on interacting with Weirdo as it would be the every day normal thing to do. And it was in the jury. At least in the mornings when he was waking up alone in his bed, when he was waking up for at least three hours every day, three hours he was later on recolecting as the time he missed Kevin the most. All these other people were morning birds! True, they normally got day drunk afterwards, but he was the one staying in bed until lunch the longest, not being able to catch a glimps of what was going on. And he had no reason to get up whatsoever, without Big Brother telling him off with 'please wake up' or Kevin suddenly leaving the bed for DR, taking away the warm.

'hihihihihi' he laughed again and again 'hihihihihi'

His whole body was really sore and he would give anything for a good backrub, massage or few cracked knuckles. All those things he missed in the jury, because as much as the other jurors were very kind to him, they would not give him their full attention so many times a day, just as his peasant boy Kevin. He loved to play that game with Ika. He very much did not care for the queen, as there was enough of those in the house. He very much did care for the one and only peasant boy Kev with his peasant eyes, his peasant legs and his peasant kisses. William woke up from his day dreaming and noticed that Weirdo fell during one of the playful jumps on to the ground. He bent down to lift him and accidently dropped him again. His position on the bed did not allowed him to used any remaining strenght in his body to do this simple task of lifting up his suffed dog and he found it way too funny.

'hihihihihi' he laughed and ran straigth towards him with one intention only - to tickle him to death 'hihihihihi'

When William realised what was going on it was far too late. Kevin had his ground, he pretty much wrapped his legs around William, he hit his skilled hands where it counts and started to tickle. William didn't know whether to start yelling from the annoying tickling or whether to try to distract Kevin and attack back with his nifty fingers. Before he could take any action though, Kevin already knew what was in store for them for the next hour. He was determined to find William not just to talk to him and once he saw him in that room looking for Weirdo, he was drawn to him as never before. The two week separation felt far too long in that moment and there was no way Kevin did walk away from that room without a kiss.

The tickling stopped but Kevin's cunning hands were still dancing over William's body and they had no clue where to go first. Neither did Kevin and neither did his eyes. They were jumping from Williams beautiful smart eyes to his stunning crafty lips and before any one of them new it, Kevin's lips got what they wanted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending of part 1... yes the cliffhanger is necessary but I am addicted to writing this so I am going to continue straight away anyway ;)  
> Hope you liked it ❤ if so write something too, i would love to read it!


	2. Niagara Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to one Killiam live feeds clip i found today featuring William saying: 'a Chu-pa-caaa' and Kevin having a meltdown from histerical laughter so strong he rolled off the couch.

The nature calls for love in the spring. It calls over the falls with one of the most beatiful and colourfull sunsets any bird eye has ever seen. They are free from the shackels of the ground to fly the sky, but even they have fallen trap to this scarlet beauty, the sun that falls over the Niagara falls. Some of them even went extinct for they have lost their thought in the view that nature allowed them to see for that split second of the end of the day. But none of them did. Brent Goose, Goosander, Ruufed Grouse, Piping Plover, Killdeer, Ruff, Dunlin, Willet, Razorbird, Warbling Vireo, Lapland Longspur, Ovenbird, Bobolink, Dickcissel, Lorned Lark, Tufted Titmouse, Bohemian Waxwing, Veery and even Merlin (I actually found all of these in the Niagara Falls Bird Check List), all these birds were saved in the calling of their loved ones as the starlight night began with to dance with the sunset of the waterfalls. And the next day they moved on, only to be caught again. The calling always came and this time it was time to listen.

Kevin was very much unsuccesful in his search for William. The hotel corridors were laughing in his face and all he had left was finding random people looking for clues. Too bad that after they started talking and asking him these endless questions, he lost his will to listen. He was too tired to even pay attention to possible hints as to where the ever funny William is. But as is his habbit, he kept a polite face and nicely said goodbye to every single one of them. After a while he got into what appeared as an empty corridor and he felt like such a looser for getting lost again. Not that the hotel would be any kind of a maze, he just felt so tired and started to think about going back to his room, falling onto the bed and waking up at the end of this godforsaken 'funny' weekend. For sure, the waking up would take up a lot of hours as usual. Kevin was not a morning bird at all. And right now he didn't felt like a night own either. Yet he kept going and looking. What he was looking for anyway? Whatever it was it must have been important, otherwise he would fall asleep right there on the floor. And then he remembered!

'William!!!' shouted Kevin into the nothingness of his immediate surrounding. He cared as much for being alone to do his rant, as much as for someone else actually hearing him and helping him out. But nothing happened and he had no clue what he should rant about, now that he was sure he is alone. So he said the only think, he wanted to say this last couple of hours: 'William, oh, here you are!' He had that exited look on his face, yet his cheeks were trying to not smile too much. It was not hard at all, since there was no William to challenge his poker face with a witty joke and a cracking face expression. Nevertheless, it gave Kevin enough energy, enough motivation to keep looking and soon enough he did find what he was looking for.

Kevin ducked faster then ever before when he noticed a figure going out of one of the rooms in the next corridor. It was Dre and he hoped she was leaving for a while. She said something in French so it was clear William is still in the room. Why he was not leaving with her? Kevin didn't care. Well, he did a little bit, so much to make sure that it would stay that way and whatever Dre was heading to, would slip William's mind. He also hoped that she was the only visitor and they actually would have enough time to talk. Partly because both of them deserved an explanation and an oportunity to explain themselves. Kevin needed propably more, but William's powers to keep Kevin up yesterday when he sneaked out of sequester were not to be overlooked. 

Putting his ear closer to the partly opened door, Kevin was trying to catch a glipse of the air in the room. The air that floated through William's hair, the air that he was breathing in and out, the air Kevin hoped William is breathing alone, the exact air Kevin wanted to share with Will right now. It was like a heist game in which the best spy wins, a game that Kevin was determined to win, a game that would be even funnier if Will knew about it and played along. There was no noise for a split second and then Kevin heard a familiar noise, noise only one of their house buddies is known for.

 _'hihihihihi'_ squeaked Weirdo and Kevin immedietly knew that there is only one person that could make Weirdo laugh this way. He was ready to reveal his position and could not think about any better and funny way to do so, other than make Weirdo laugh himself. William would totally recognise that! _'hihihihihi'_

Now there was no time to spare. Kevin opened the door and once he saw William hanging from one side of the bed, he desired to seize the situation. More precisely to seize this cute boy. He run straight to William, jumped on the bed and wrapped his strong legs around William's lower body. It was like they were never separated. Their hearts were beating faster than ever and their heartbeat was in sync. Kevin aimed his hands directly towards William's most ticklish body parts and for sure he knew where those were. Kevin watched William crumble from laughter but his intentions moved elsewhere.

Kevin stopped the tickling but his curious hands were still dancing all over William's body having no clue where to go first, where to go last, whether to end at all. Neither did Kevin and neither did his eyes. They were jumping from Williams beautiful smart eyes to his stunning crafty lips. Then again, Kevin's instinct was set on its prize and if he were to be a criminal he was stealing that kiss tonight. The theft of the century, worthy of a Big Brother winner. Kevin was sure he saw William's eyes agreeing, so he pushed his hot, heavy body even closer to that of his soon to be kisser. Their bodies clicked as they were never to be separated again and Kevin noticed a smirk on William's face. And this was the moment Kevin's lips got what they wanted. Or at least they got what William wanted.

The tickling and battling on the bed did not go without consequences. The two big guys soon started to roll over from one side of the bed, to William's luck, the same side Weirdo fell from just a minute ago. William's quick hands and agile mind formed a plan. They helped him won all those competitions and they were winning him this game. He grabbed Weirdo from the ground as quickly as he could. And he needed to be quick indeed, for Kev stopped tickling and he knew that one look from those eyes would make this whole plan go to waste. His hand moved Weirdo right in front of Kevin's face, right in front of William's by defalt, right in the middle of their the stare they now shared.

Their eyes were still seeing each other. William's with a remains of the smirk he exihibited due to his plan working. Kevin's with the shades of horror and dissapointment from his failure and the sparks of laughter soon to be supported by a huge smile. It was not that Kevin didn't wanted to kiss Weirdo as well, he did it multiple times in the past and he was always ready to do it again. It was more that he really wanted to kiss William more. But that smirk and the smile melted his heart and they both cracked into an epic laughter. So much so that their bodies started to loose all strenght they have been using to battle each other and they started to loose control. Kevin more so since he was in an upright position, holding himself by a threath of William's base. He crumbled in his legs that were previously tightly holding onto William and he fell with all of his weight onto the bed. His head landed right next to William's and their eyes met. He also took his legs with himself and the notion turned William's body to face his. They were facing each other, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Like no joke was ever more funnier.

Once in a while one of them was able to calm down a little bit, open his eyes and admire the happiness sparking from the other one's gaze. But there was something too funny about that as well apparently because the calmness didn't last long and they started to laugh again. Who knows how long they laughed but there was nothing more important than the fact that the other one is laughing and they look handsome doing so.

* * *

Like in order to get some balance, to keep his head straigh, to breath in a little bit, Kevin's hand touched Will's cheek. His fingers were slowly falling down, his eyes calling for what he wanted before. He caressed Will's cheeck, coming back for more. William was overwhelmed, not really knowing what just happened. He still tightly held Weirdo in his hands, ready to strike again. But this time he wasn't so sure, he really wanted to. He just wanted to look at Kevin, to remind himself of those features he was used to seeing everyday from up close, the kind face he missed these last couple of weeks.

As much as their minds were being lost in their own thoughts, their bodies were intermingled in a web of their mutual attraction. Not one inch of their body stayed untouched if it was humanly possible. They stayed like that for a little while. They both desired the time to lovingly look at the other one, they both understood that now is the time. Whatever they needed or wanted to talk about was so irrelevant and all the time in the world now belonged to them examining each other. Like they were trying to find some kind of way to not have to talk about anything. Like this moment had its own mind of self-preservation and was trying to presuade them not to end it and do whatever it takes to keep it alive.

William's foot started to move, propably out of reflex, but it sprung a different energy between them. Energy that wants actions. But with actions comes responsibility and neither of them wanted to hurt the other one in the process. As it would be ever possible. Kevin always gets what he wants and William stays unbothered. At least that's how it's supposed to be. That's how it always was. And things don't change. Things or their tangled bodies. With a swip of a feet, William turned the staring love fest into a rage of hormons. And Kevin being suddenly full of energy, responded in the way he always does. He looked away from William and started staring onto the beatiful sunset on the other side of the room window.

Kev used his hand to help himself get up, he also used his hand to held William's forearm while getting up. He was propably not strong enough and would have fallen back into the bed but William was so fixated onto Kevin's eyes he followed his gaze outside, through the window, ending behind the waterfalls on the colourful sun setting in the east. He followed his gaze and he followed his body as well and they both got up. Now staring at the sunset like it was calling them. Like if they would go there, they would not have to talk about any of the stuff. Like that was the place they were finally free to kiss. They were excelent kissers and they knew it, they were even better at kissing each other. Everytime they kissed, the clutch of their lips and the movement of their tounge was all that mattered. They were not super long kisses but they felt like hours. Like when you shortly fall asleep and you wake up rested even after one minute sleep. You are lost in your thoughts because the dream already started and your time is messed up due to the dream not being finished properly. Most of the time it feels shorter than it is but in those precious moments it feels longer, way longer. You can live a whole day in a minute on your exhausting bus ride to town. Kevin and William were not riding anywhere but their experience of time was prolonged when they shared a kiss. Afterall they also shared a desire to have another one afterwards. The desire to have one another afterwards. Everytime. They could not remember when was the last time they had just one kiss at a time. There was always the strive for seconds. It pulled them together like a magnet.

Both of them looked outside of the window, thinking about what to say. William released a little sigh, little enough to escape Kevin's attention, big enough to make William feel like he tried to start a conversation. It wasn't akward, it was just peaceful and they wanted to keep the peace for as long as possible. There was a bird flying over the sunset, spreading his wings visibly enough to catch both of theirs attention. They moved their head to where the bird flew. Unfortunately enough for Kevin, his eyes went closer towards William in the process and he was tempted to look at him. He fall to the temptation. When the bird flew away and was lost from view, William went back to look at the sunset, only to catch Kevin looking at him. They both felt like now it's time to talk. One of them maybe more ready than the other. Both of them not ready at all.

* * *

This whole minute of silence was too much for William who just spend minutes and minutes having fun with Weirdo. He was still holding him in his hands. He moved himself into more confortable position on the bed, resting his back on the wall. He put Weirdo onto his lap and started to caress his fluffy backside.

 _'How are you doing?'_ asked Kevin with the most sincere look and the kindest smile. There was nothing more important to him than William's pleasure. He needed to make sure he is confortable with the serious vibe in the room. At least one of them should. But yet William was not and he let it be known. He wanted to have fun again because he wanted time to stop again. How can time even stop again once it stopped once before? Why does time has to run even faster after it slows down so beautifully?

 _'I am so sick of these people!'_ let William out with his typical manner of a person who could throw shade at you in the meanest way possible and he would still earn your hug for it. Kevin realising this conversation will be more chill than it seemed just a seconds ago, rested his stiff body onto the bed. He found the perfect position to be confrotable and without realising adjusted his legs multiple times trying to find the perfect balance between his legs being twindled  around William's and William's being wrapped around his. Their whole lower bodies were mixed once again and their minds were on a rollercoaster of jokes.

 _'I mean the fans ... love.. you!!!'_ brought up Kevin to make William smile just a little bit. And it worked, not because of what Kevin said but because what he was trying to say. He always focused on the positive stuff, even though he was sometimes unable to identify the actual positive in every situation. Kevin was a cry baby, really. Behind the stale poker face laid a person who could feel emotions very strongly and cry even in the happy moments. That much was seen yesterday when he won. He looked so gorgeous on the stage. William smiled at Kevin like there was no point in having this conversation because they already knew the jokes and laughs in advance. It was a challenge William was put in, not to start laughing at the mere view of Kevin balancing on the bed trying to find his footing. Kevin was looking up and down, partly reminding William of a lost puppy, partly looking a little bit shy. Kevin and shy? One of the very few misconceptions about him that William was still battling as to whether to believe it or not. There was the shy Kevin, who in a heartbeat put everything about his feelings on the table and played pool with it, striking at the hidden feelings people felt towards him. People either hated Kevin or they loved him, there was no inbetween, yet William felt like he could fall into both categories at a different points in time. When he was mad at Kev, he was really mad. When he was on the good side, he loved him over anyone. How could you not?

 _'I mean the fans... love.. me!!!'_ repeated William after Kevin because his mind did not make sensible sentences at the moment. 'They do ehh?' he laughed and put all the pressure away, starting to move in the bed. He was extatic because this was a cause for celebration. There were people out there outside of Kevin and Dre who actually respected his game and Kevin brought that up. There was no better time to be happy about it than now. It allows them to have couple more minutes, a little bit of more of the good vibe. Like it's about to end any time, even though it's somehow surviving through this day.

William looked at Kevin with his whole face saying that there is nothing surprising about that and his other smirk that would put Kev on his knees if he wouldn't be already on them. Kevin raised his hand for a high five, like that never failed before. William from his confrotable position resting on the wall, raised his hand as well loosing all his ballance. That resulted in another failed high five. And another one. Until Kevin helped William to get up. But at that point they were in another rage of laughter, supporting each other from falling. The one succesful high five turned into hands holding each other for pure life. The fingers intertwined ready to hold through any pain, or this extreme laughter that was not controlling their body movement. Their faces went closer together only to go futher apart and when they finally calmed down, William was ready so say another joke.

 _'so they apparently don't like you!'_ said William jokingly to Kevin, dodging the one bullet that could have really hurt. His funny gesture even cracked Kevin a little bit. He used his finger to point at Kevin and then flipped it away to signal that Kevin can go. Or maybe the haters can go. For sure William was over it and he was ready to turn it into some fun. William's eyes and mind were joking but there was a piece of him that thought that maybe Kevin was hurt from the hate, even though that would have been very unlikely.

 _'nah, i don't care!'_ Kev's answer made William happy and the way he said it turned him on even more he was before. This topic is off the table then and they have all this time to talk about something interesting. But before William could think about any topic to start, Kevin's quick answer stopped him: _'so did you watch any Lord of the Rings in the jury house?'_ There was a sligth smirk on both of their faces as they remembered how William was joking about sending Kevin to do exactly that. Will knew that if he would say the truth, he would be tested by Kevin on his knewly refreshed knowledge. A trivia game he did not want to loose. Not now.

 _'actually i watched a little bit of those star wars..._ _'_  William said with an obvious hesitation and desperation. He was trying to tease Kevin and get him off his track but with the way Kevin was looking at him he was obviously not succeding. Kevin's smoke hot eyes were just teasing William back knowingly making sure that William knows that Kevin is not falling for this bullshit. They both started to laugh a little about the absurdity of the situationa and William followed up with his answer, trying to save his skin, the little he had left:  _'... you know...'_ William cracked and laughed, Kevin still keeping it together.  _'the one with Chu-pa-kaa!!!'_  he spit out with the intention to get this anwers to be heard in every corner of the room. His head moved from side to side, sending each syllable into a different wall. Kevin could not take it any longer and started laughing, rolling over the bed. His body was out of control, letting go of William and coming back to hold onto him. William was just smiling, more happy about Kevin losing it than his joke being a success. Both of them forgot about the jury question.

Kevin rested his head onto William's lap, being too tired to laugh anymore. They were both enjoying the moment of ease that came between them. They were trying to talk but they knew they wanted to crack jokes much more. There was mutual understanding and William loved that. He felt confortable enough to allow himself to hug Kevin. Of course from their mutual position this deed was more than harder to perform and William ended up resting his head onto Kevin's back. It wasn't very confortable but it did suffice. The warm of their bodies in cold of the approaching night was more than enough to make this enjoyable hug. Much more to their ammusement, their felt each other hearts beating in the same rhytm. They felt it until the beating calmed down.

They both didn't say a word and moved into a lying position onto the bed. They were lying neck to neck next to each other. Looking at the ceiling of the room that belonged to them. The only thing that could be heard was their breathing. It was coordinated but at this point that didn't came as a surprise. The tired body reminded himself to Kevin and he felt like he could fall asleep there and now. His mind started to dwindle over to that land of dreams, with only his hand able to make one last movement towards William's. Kevin's fingers found their counterparts on William's hand and took a strong grip. That was the last thing Kevin remembered clearly. The rest was partly confiscated by his sleepy mind and partly by William... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I was feeling like ending with Kevin falling asleep is perfect since i feel like he would have to after so long of active time without sleep. For how long he will be allowed to sleep is the question :D  
> Hope you liked it ❤ if so write something too, i would love to read it!


	3. Poetic Piggy Party I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was feeling bad for not having enough time to write anything today.  
> In my defence i was too busy editing some Killiam tribute videos!  
> So instead i am going to bring something different to the table and entertain your imagination with a little poem, maybe more ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also these are based of off existing poems, namely Warming Her Pearls by Carol Ann Duffy and I Don't Wanna Be Nice by John Cooper Clarke.

 SAVING HIS ASS

 

Saving my own skin, his vetos. My king  
bids me wear them, save myself, until evening  
when I'll pop his piples. At nine, I had been placed   
around that cruel Tripple Eviction. All day I think of it!

Resting in the Blue Room, contemplating dick  
or vagina, which is it tonight? He grabs himself  
whilst I lie down willingly, my slow heat entering  
his blanket. Slap on his butt, my belt.

Hello sexy! I dream next to him  
in my HOH bed; picture him winning  
against tall men, puzzled by my stare, sitting on the bench  
beneath his French cologne, his dirty socks.

 

I attack his thighs with his pig's foot,  
watch the soft blush seep through his skin  
like our marriage proposal. In his lost glasses   
his juicy lips part as though to force me not to speak.

Full moon. The party brings him to the hot tub. I see  
his every dance move in my head.... Undressing,  
taking off his microphone, my slim hand reaching  
for the neck, exposing the make out, the way

he always does.... And I lie here turned on,  
knowing the straw is warming up even now  
in the room where my peasant teases me. All night  
I feel his presence so I burn.

 

* * *

  
WE DON'T WANNA BE PLAYED 

 

here we come now....

our fast fingers, the thristy eyes  
and the same old 'Je t'aime'  
distrust is just our game facade  
we want to beat you all

our problems are irrelevant  
our mouths need exercise  
the last thing we need is another friend  
we don't want to be in love

we don't want to be in love  
we think it's clever to game  
better seek some other ally  
better sleep elsewhere

your plan is an obvious flop  
you shouldn't put it in work  
this is not your time to shine  
to save yourself and your butt

what you see is what we are  
we only kissed that once ;)  
a friend in here is a friend with benefits  
i don't want to be in love

yes a crush started this before  
we were ever in this house  
far from perfect players  
you'd for sure love that

we're not your psychopaths  
we're rather talk some shade  
we're unable to resist  
we don't want to be played

we don't want to be in love  
we think it's clever to study  
better seek some game facts  
better look on sprinkles sheets

your stares are a sign of jealousy  
you shouldn't trash talk us so much  
we are travelling in time and place  
to win by winning out

what you hear is partly French  
you will not survive the block twice  
a friend in love is a friend in French  
je t'aime and f* off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ❤ if so write something too, i would love to read it!


	4. Bus Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am on a bus from the airport to London. This is going to be short but I just got so many Niagara vibes I have to write something

'Hello, stranger' said Kevin like he would be talking to someone else. But the absence of anyone else other than William being able to pull into a new conversation like that was telling him Kevin is talking to him. Kevin is doing what he always does, trying to look too unbothered while doing things that totally make him look very much involved. He was just standing next to the empty seat in the bus that was next to the seat William's butt was sitting on. A slight smirk and a head movement even less noticible than the very obvious chemistry these two had that everyone else very quickly overlooked. That was useful on many situation, especially since they had the opportunity to have their own Niagara weekend adventure that none of these fake bitches knew about.

William's invite created such a smile on Kevin's face that he was hardly able to remember what he came to do here in the first place. He was standing next to an empty seat next to William but he was not sitting in it. Then he remembered! He wanted to sit next to him, flirt a little bit and then get those endorphines into his system. It was always so easy to just have fun with William.

Kevin looked back at William and this time his mind got lost in his face. He appreared to be studying every single feature of Will's face like trying to remember it in case he could ever forget. Will's eyes turned more and more confused as Kev was staring at him but for Kevin that was an appealing change to what his eyes were already in full study session off. There was only one thing Kevin could look at for three hours straight aside from sprinkles... except he would have never get sick of looking onto Will's lips. Damn, was he a good kisser, definitely the best Kevin has ever kissed. If there would be anything from what Will was offering the world that Kevin would not want to be lost, it would be his excelent fiery kissing abilities.

Kevin realised what he was thinking about. He shortly regained focus and looking at the still empty seat next to William, he decided to occupy it for a while. Who knows who else would sit there and if Will would even have fun with them. Kevin knew for sure William would have fun with him.

Willliam was observing Kevin behaving suspisiously like always and it all turned into that weird stare and weird quick movement towards the empty seat next to Will. So Kevin was weird, nothing new to William. They were sitting next to each other and started throwing quick looks at each other like they couldn't be caught by the other one. Some of those were flirtasios, some were inquiring, some were straight up thirsty and some were just loving the happiness the other person was in. They didn't start talking until a minute in and it was the best thing ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ❤ if so write something too, i would love to read it!


	5. Wake Up, Niagara!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So trying to not be confusing here! This chapter is happening as Kevin wakes up after Chapter 2.  
> I had this chapter in mind since this fanfic started to take over my brain. It's actually the first and only thing I wanted to write for the sole reason that I loved their long waking up moments in the house. ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for not writing this past week, I was really busy, but there was so much happening in the WillKev world that I am overflowing with inspiration and I want to dedicate each chapter to one of these things so stay tuned!!!!

William laid in bed with his eyes closed, trying to think about how did he end up in this situation. He was happily spending drunken day time in jury, thinking about Kevin with the best mindset in mind. So much so that when he saw him during the premiere, it was like seeing him for the first time... but this time he was sure he knew who that Kevin Robert Martin is. It was like meeting someone knew, fresh off the handsome train and yet feeling like you knew them enough to spend your happiest moments with them. And that's exactly how William felt right now. His mind was working with medium speed and his thoughts were set on the peace and quite presented in the room. It was like he knew the feeling.

The peace and quite. The ability to be silent together. For sure, most of that silent time, Kevin was usually sleeping or falling asleep, but still. This was not the first time William felt like he met his soul mate for the first time. William and Kevin had this weird dynamic in the house all the time. They didn't have fights, but once in a while, quite often actually, they would spend some time separated and interact with other people, and then after meeting each other and falling into the same old routine, something always felt fresh and new about the other person. It was like when you remember exactly what you did last night but after falling asleep you forget most of it and then while someone is retelling the story of last night you feel like that sounds like an amazing night to live. Even though you lived it already, last night.

For William and Kevin, it was still night and the time did move very slowly. The sun over Niagara did not even fall behind the colourful horizon, when William realised they should propably get up and head somewhere else. Somewhere outside of the room. Maybe somewhere with a little bit more privacy. Or maybe somewhere safe for talking. Eitherway Will knew he needed to somehow wake up Kevin, if he was even asleep. He hasn't moved for the past five minutes so it was safe to say Kevin fall to the exhaustion of two active days with no sleep. But how was William supposed to wake him up? For a moment the evil part of Will, that Kevin found to be so funny a lot of times, wanted to seize this opportunity and wake Kevin in a way he will never forget. The other part of Will was too tired to do really anything.

As suddenly as the sun fall behind the last waterfall, Kevin's hand moved closer to William's arm and his fingers rested on his naked skin. Kevin's whole body started to shift to find more comfort, all at convenient ease. Somehow, all these tiny movements that were moving Kevin into more comfortable position on the bed, had the same effect on William as well. William's body was released from the smallest pressure that he didn't even realised it was under. When Kevin's asleep body finally stopped, William realised that as much as he would totally fall asleep in this position without a doubt, he also realised that that's the exact thing he is trying to avoid.

'OKAaaay' thought William to himself, throwing a somewhat knowing and somewhat irritated stare into the empty room, ending slowly on Kevin's curly hair. His free hand moved towards Kevin and closer to the fingers that held his other hand. He started moving Kev's fingers away one by one, slowly not to wake him up. It seemed like it was working when Kevin all of a sudden let go and just as quickly caught William's hand, the hand quilty of trying to separate them.

* * *

Kevin's mind was in off and on switching mode. He was not taking in most of what was happening around him and those couple of minutes he was falling asleep felt like hours and hours. Not that all of this would work in the same way on solving his sleep deprivation.

The first tiny wake up, he still managed to open his eyes. Before him was his legs wrapped around William's legs. Or the other way around. His sleepy eyes were to sleepy to distinguish that and what it mattered anyway. He wanted to mingled his toes of one foot with William's but he used all of his energy on thinking about how great that would feel, instead of doing it. And then blank.

The second time he woke up just for a little while, he heard the waterfalls and his ears were the most powerful source of information from the room. He felt William's heartbeat but only because he heard it very loudly from his chest right up to his neck where Kevin's head rested. Bum bum bum bum. He concentrated on the beat and maybe wanted to get up. He felt like it was that easy, just get up to the beat of Will's heart. And then blank.

The next time blurred with the next and all that Kevin knew was that he is propably sleeping through all that is happening with all of the others. Part of him was started getting frustrated, part of him was too tired to show any sign of frustration and part of him did honestly not care because Will was missing it too. Or more specifically, he was not missing whatever fun Will was having. And then blank.

The last time his brain was very close to waking up, he got the most weirdest and strongest paranoid feeling he ever felt. Maybe his newly found fondness of Karen, infected him with karanoia, who knows. What if he was missing what William was doing, what if William somehow escaped his clutch, what if the things that won him the game did not work on Will anymore. And then he realised they never worked on William, none of the bullshit ever worked on William and he started to be extremelly worried that he is no longer not alone. His hands had an impulse to grip William's body like it was laying next to him, his legs had an impulse to embrace William's legs and make sure he was not going anywhere. But what was the point if William was not even longer on the bed? And then blank.

Of course none of the impulses actually did anything to Kevin's body, which he quickly realised as he was actually waking up. All of his senses started working fully again and if he was still not that tired he would breathe in like after emerging from water after the deepest diving experience. With all these newly obtained senses, he perceived the reality of William still being there next to him. After all this time. Who knows how long they were actually there. Kevin felt extremelly good. Maybe it was due to the long deserved nap, maybe it was someting else, maybe it was just an illusion. Propably the latter for when Kevin wanted to hug Will in showing of his gratitude, all he seized to do was to grab William's arm with the hand that was already very close to it. But it was worth it. And he held it strong.

* * *

William was looking at Kevin and Kevin was staring at his hand that was firmly holding William. They were both awake for sure now. They both craved the tension in the room, for it kept them awake and sane. But there was not place for sanitity in their lives, clearly. The atmosphere could not be more chill. So chill that if they would not just watch the sun fall behind the waterfalls, they could claim it was the middle of the night and they would win their case.

 _'Good morning!'_ said Kevin, still feeling like he was sleeping for far too long. William though for a bit, contemplating if to reveal the truth about the last three minutes. Seeing Kevin's innocent grumpy face, he wanted to create smile on it.

William started stretching. _'aahhh, we shouldn't be sleeping so much!'_ His gaze quickly turning to Kevin, creating the grumpiest gimmick of a face sealing the deal on the act he was trying to perform. _'We are not in the house anymore.'_ Kevin thought William was so easily seen-through with his act but something about his inability to act this one out well enough came so sincere to Kevin. Basically every morning in the house it would take them at least an hour to get out of bed and Will was not even able to embody even one of those mornings. It was not only cute, it felt very endearing. And he felt like falling for it, for the sole reason that he was actually sleepy from the little nap he had.

Another thought sprung in Kevin's head and he was curious what Will thinks about it: _'That's good. Yeah that is good.'_ They both were looking onto the walls in the room, like they suddenly became more interesting than anything else. Or maybe because how adventurous it was to try to catch the other one looking. The both knew what this conversation was really about. About the freedom to do whatever they want, together, definitelly together, but mainly to each other. Both were painfully aware of the cameras all the time and maybe if there was a moment they knew the live feeders are watching someone else in some other room... that is the feeling they craved to have. That is the feeling they had right now. And either of them weren't sure what to make of it. 

 _'I do miss it a little bit though, don't you?'_ said honestly William like he acknoledged the feeling of freedom they both felt and suddently there was time to talk about something else. Or maybe to talk about the same thing but the opposite side of the argument. Who is to say they are right to feel so great now that they are out of the house. But they did. They felt amazing. Maybe if they would find a reason why it was not all black and white, maybe it would give their feelings more weight. Maybe the desire to kiss each other was not caused by the sudden freedom to do exactly that after being filmed all day and night. All of these 'maybes' messed with their minds.

As much as Kevin appretiated what Will was trying to do and even agreed with him a little bit he still had the biggest pet peeve of his about the house on his mind especially after waking up like this. _'I don't miss the "the nap time is over" wake up call at all, William,'_ laughed Kevin a little, watching William putting on the funniest 'i know what you mean face' he could. 

 _'But you would do it all again, don't lie! I would.'_ said William with sureness of his French accent. And for sure Kevin would, Kevin's relationship with the house at this point was on that basis of being very glad to be out of there, missing it but not enough to go back, having great memories but not desiring to create any more and not at all being ready to enter another house , considering it but realising that if the opportunity came he would not be able to say no. Kind of like Kevin's relationships. All people that he is very close with are very generous and understanding of him, kind of like the Big Brother houses that allowed him to win this great 'champ' title.

 _'For the third time? I mean if they would ask, the answer is propably yes. I can't imagine though.'_ said Kevin honestly and in his voice was something that did not want to talk about it anymore and William felt it. He also saw the pensiveness in Kevin's eyes, it was mesmerizing, kind of unsettling, but fanscinating at the same time. William's head was wanting Kevin to think about whatever he was thinking for a little longer, just so that he could watch him stare into nothing a little longer. He smiled at his silliness a bit.

Like the queen that he is, William exclaimed out of nowhere: _'But for now I am glad to be out of there. I mean i wanted back so bad after...'_ It felt like heureka, but it turned into a sunken ship of an exclamation. William did not talk to Kevin about the Triple Eviciton yet. They shared their newbie fate now. How romantic. Well not really. William knew one thing for sure, he hated the Triples.

 _'aghhh the triple eviction!!! aghhh!'_ came ouf of Kevin and his look copied William's. _'I mean i beat it, at last!'_ said Kevin feeling like a knight bragging about slaying the most dangerous dragon in the neighborhood. They both started laughing as their good and bad feelings about the Triple Eviction mixed amidst their good and bad feelings for each other. Laugh was the answer, like at the end of every smile, lays a kiss. And maybe it does for Kevin and William.

 _'It is good though. Yeah it is good.'_ said Kevin again, swaying the conversation back to the positive thoughts they were trying to escape at the beginning. This time he didn't care. He was genuinely glad they were out of the house, in a room with no cameras, like in a normal life that would be great as much as it was rare for their interactions.

 _'We are not in the house anymore.'_ said William agreeing with Kevin on all that their mutual evergy could translate in their body language. Their bodies did not really move but they both became much more relaxed and it was not temporary. It was very real and something pulled them to each other. Something also make that pull feel really good.

 _'No we are not!'_ Kevin's eyes flashed out as he said that, like he said it only to remind himself that it is real. That he is alone with William, alone not to be jugded, to start a normal relationship with a person he feels like he could not know any better. There were things that surprised him about William every day but not really. William was just surprising person and everyone loved him for it. Kevin enjoyed each of those moments with William as if it was the last surprise which allowed for him to be surprised again and again.

 _'We are not in the house anymoooore ♫ '_ Williams started singing in a random tune that Kevin quickly picked up and their bodies moved in the very simple rhytm of the new song. They were lying on the bed but it felt like they could fly. And if they could fly, they could for sure dance. And this tune was pleasing to both of their ears. They were not singer but they became singers together. With clear mind and a lot of side intentions, they started to dance on the bed. Like as much as you dance on the bed. Kevin moved his side closer to William and put his hands around his chest. Now they were truly synchronised and full immersed in their tune. Kevin's hands tip toed on William's arms until they got closer to his neck. Then he stopped the movement, stopped the tune.

Kevin moved his mouth close to William's ear. There was no need for whispering but Kevin thought about the best way to get away with it. It was his time to act this one out, to remind William how their real closeness and understanding started. William's hair were so messy at this point that they were too much in the way of Kevin getting as close to the actual ear targeted for the message. He tried to throw them out of the way, even though it was more like him caressing William's ear via the shuffled hair which was mostly pleasing for William. In this moment, William could not help himself and sighed. He grasped Kevin's thigh with his hand that was fittingly situated nearby.

Finally when Kevin battled his way through the mush of William's hair, he whispered into his ear: _'i want to talk game to you'_

What he meant was not as important as the actual intimacy of the moment. Of course, Kevin was partly acting out the moment in which he initiated one of the first game talks between the two of them. And of course he changed the exchange a little bit. And of course this time he put in a totally different meaning. For the game of Big Brother was over and the only game Kevin wanted to talk to William was the game of love. Well he did get a serious training from other houseguests and he always joked about using all he learned on women. Of course, he had a game of his own, and that game was all intented on William. Now, out of the house, the game was all up for grabs. What Kevin didn't anticipate was that he wouldn't be. He did not see any of this coming. All of these feelings were unexpected but what could he do. He was definitely not getting rid of them.

William's reaction was the best though. At first he did not get the joke at all. His mind was so surprised he spit out all the thristy liquid he could summon. But before he thought about started laughing he looked at Kevin trying to decipher him, like that was even ever possible. But he still tried and with his inquiring look, he got Kevin's response with slight movement of an eyebrow and a side of his lip. Those big lips said it all and William was comfortable enough to throw an understanding look back at Kevin. A look that sealed it all. A look that moved past a crush, past any prejudice, past any hard feelings, even past any forgiveness. The look moved them into the actual new face. They finally met for the first time, like when you meet someone and you click like you knew each other your whole life. They finally met for the first time, without anyone else being able to watch any of this back. The finally met for the first time, without any context to anyone or anything else.

Kevin moved his hands from William ears. On their way they met Will's neck and felt it for a reminder that all of this is real. Their path continued down Will's weist and they had a little meet and greet with William's hands. It was an exceptionally great meeting and Kevin's hands were sure to come back. Their journey steadily continued and ended on William's weist, twirling it, moving William into a lying position. When William's head settled on the pillow and he smiled, Kevin's cue to move the hands back up was received. Their adventure ended lost in Will's hair, with Kevin's eyes lost on Will's lips.

A little peck on the cheeck, followed by a kiss on the neck. Kevin was overwhelmed with the feeling of William's skin on his lips. The reaction William's body had to Kevin's act of instinct, send an impuls through his body right to the most exposed parts of his neck and travelled through the little air between them into Kevin's lips. Suddenly Kevin was too weak but his body was full of something that kept him going, wanting to show how happy he was. Before he knew it, his head was pressing against one of the pillows and he was about to start squealing like an embarrassed teenage girl after confessing to her first kiss.

With Kevin leaning in towards William but suddenly parting from him to rest on the pillow, William felt only natural the desire to give Kevin back what he deserved. With his left hand he started caressing Kevin's hair, slowly moving to the hair roots and his head. His hand sliding onto Kevin's neck and back making sure that Kevin is as comfortable as he can be. And it worked. Whatever came over Kevin and made him look for refuge in the infinity of the neighbouring pillow was away.

As the last showing of the affection that at this point was undeniable, Kevin moved his hands towards William right arm, all three of them lying alongside Kevin's and William's torsos. Their fingers entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ❤ if so write something too, i would love to read it!

**Author's Note:**

> You just got to the end of the last chapter so far... but don't worry there are more to come soon!!!  
> I am literally obsessed with these two ❤ & will be writing until my knuckles bleed!!!


End file.
